Zeo a turn of events
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: Takes place before Every Dog Has His Day. Kat's family relocated to London so she chose Kimberly to be her replacement. With this different Zeo team nothing is the same and everything is different. Hope you like it read and review
1. The new pink ranger

Zeo: A Turn Of Events.

The New Pink Ranger

It was the worst day of her life for Kat. She just learned that from her parents that they were moving to London.

She knew since she was moving so far away that she couldn't be a ranger it would take to long to get to Angel Grove.

As she walked into the juice bar and over to the guys, they knew something was wrong right away.

Rocky said, "Hey Kat. What's wrong?"

Kat replied, "My family is relocating to London."

Tommy asked, "Do you have any close relatives?"

Kat replied, "No they all live in Australia."

Tanya was close to tears, "I can't believe I'm going to be losing my best friend."

Kat stated, "Don't worry Tanya I can always come visit you. Tanya well always be best friends. Do you think that should tell Zordon what's happening?"

Billy said, "You probably should since you might not be able to perform your ranger duties."

Kat said, "Alright I'll go talk to him."

Tommy said, "We'll come with you it might be easier."

Kat said, "Alright thanks Tommy."

They walked into the locker room and checked that nobody was there and nobody was coming in. Once they where sure that nobody was coming they teleported to the power chamber.

As soon as they were in the power chamber Zordon said, "RANGERS WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU?"

Kat replied, "My family is relocating to London."

Zordon said, "KATHERINE I'M AFRAID THAT LONDON IS TO FAR AWAY FOR YOU TO CONTINUE BEING A RANGER. THIS IS A VERY HARD DECISION FOR YOU TO MAKE. BUT I NEED YOU TO CHOSE SOMEBODY TO REPLACE YOU AS A POWER RANGER."

Kat asked, "Isn't Kimberly coming home this week?"

Tommy replied, "Yeah she is. The games are over and she wants to come back home to Angel Grove. And she is coming home today."

Adam asked, "How did you remember that?"

Tommy said, "We were talking on the phone last night. What I remember things when it comes to my girlfriend."

Katherine said, "Good to know. Zordon I want Kimberly to be my replacement. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be a ranger so I want her to take over as the pink zeo ranger for me."

Zordon said, "I AGREE WITH YOU KATHERINE. ALPHA TELEPORT KIMBERLY HERE."

Alpha said, "Right away Zordon."

Kimberly was walking into the youth center and was teleported to the power chamber.

When she got there she said, "Hey guys."

Kat said, "Hi Kimberly. I need you to ask you to do something for me."

Kimberly said, "What is it Kat?"

Kat said, "My family is relocating to London and I want you to take over as the pink ranger."

Kimberly said, "I would be honored to take over for you."

Zordon then said, "KATHERINE YOU MAY BEGIN."

Katherine moved her wrists and summoned her morpher for the final time.

Kat said, "Kimberly you trusted me with the ninja power and I thought that I would be giving them back to you but they were destroyed so the Zeo powers are the best thing that I could do. Kim you have the power to be a true leader and an are an amazing friend. So I know you will bring honor again as the pink ranger."

She took off her morpher and gave them to Kimberly. Zordon said, "KATHERINE YOU BROUGHT HONOR AS THE PINK RANGER BUT THERE IS A TIME IN EVERYBODIES LIFE WHEN THEY HAVE TO MOVE ON. EVEN THOUGH YOUR TIME AS A RANGER WAS SHORT LIVED YOU WILL CARRY THE SPIRIT OF THE PINK RANGER WITH YOU."

Katherine walked up to Tanya and said, "Don't worry Tanya you can learn a lot from Kimberly she's the original pink ranger and a true friend she's basically a female Tommy."

Tommy said, "One last time."

They put there hands in the middle and jumped up yelling, "POWER RANGERS!"

They then teleported out of the power chamber and went to the youth center.

Tommy asked, "Kim how was Florida?"

Kimberly said, "Amazing I was surrounded by people who loved gymnastics as much as I did."

Katherine said, "Kimberly this is Tanya. Sorry I forgot to introduce you guys sooner but with me leaving as a ranger and you rejoining. Sorry."

Kimberly said, "It's okay. Hi Tanya it's nice to meet you."

Tanya said, "You to Kimberly. I'm sure we could end up being good friends."

Adam asked, "Where are you staying since your mother lives in Paris and Aisha is in Africa?"

Kimberly replied, "With my dad he just moved to Angel Grove."

Kat then asked, "Kimberly can Tanya live with you are your dad?"

Kimberly said, "Sure thing. If it's okay with Tanya of course."

Tanya said, "Thanks Kim for letting me live with you. Can I just wait until Katherine's family moves away?"

Kimberly said, "Of course. Don't mind me asking but why do you live with Katherine?"

Tanya replied, "My parents disappeared years ago."

Kimberly said, "I'm so sorry Tanya I didn't mean to be mean."

Katherine said, "It's okay Kim you didn't know. Well I've got to go home and start packing. I'll see you later Tanya."

Tanya said, "I'll come with you Kat. Bye guys."

They said, "Bye Kat. Bye Tanya."

When they left Tommy said, "So tomorrow I think we should have a goodbye party for Kat."

Kimberly said, "Yeah that's a good idea. Look I'll get the stuff tomorrow and since it's late I've get to get home or dad will get worried. Bye guys. Bye Tommy."

Tommy said, "Bye Beautiful."

She walked out and the guys went home and hoped that tomorrow was easy for Kat with leaving.

YAY! First chapter is done and a lot more to come this is going to be a Kimberly/Tommy story, Kat/Jason, Billy/Trini, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha and that's it for now. This takes place before the episode every dog has his day. No Flames please.

TomberlyFan4Ever


	2. The party

Zeo: A Turn Of Events.

The party

As Kimberly woke up she realized that she was a power ranger again and that if she could she would have Kat stay and she would be another ranger color.

But she knew they was no way that she would let Kat down. She pushed back her comforter and got changed into a pink front tie shirt, jeans, and flats.

She walked into the kitchen and her father said, "Good morning Kimberly. Sleep well?" She said, "Yeah I did. Dad can I borrow your car? I need to get stuff for the party that we are throwing for Kat since she's leaving."

Kimberly dad replied, "Sure thing Kim. Have fun at the party."

She took his keys and went outside and got in and went to the party store. She went inside and got all of the stuff they needed and went to the youth center.

She walked in and saw that the boys were making a plan and Kim said, "I'm shocked I can trust you guys to do stuff with a girl helping."

Tommy said, "You can trust us Kim. Did you get the supplies?" Kim replied, "Yes but they didn't have any good farewell banners so I got a plain one and will paint it to say Goodbye & Good Luck Kat. Did anybody contact Tanya?"

Adam said, "Yeah I did last night so she'll be here in a little while."

Kimberly said, "Good. Rocky can you blow up the balloons and hang them up?" Rocky said, "Sure Kim." "Adam can you tell Ernie what we want the cake to look like?" Adam said, "Sure thing Kimberly. It's good we have you are we would be lost." Kim said, "It's because I'm a girl I know what other girls like. Tommy call Tanya and tell her to come any time she can get away and then hang out the other banners that I got." Tommy said, "Okay Kim."

Kimberly got out the stuff her the party and started to work on the banner while the others did their jobs.

Soon Tanya arrived and asked, "What do you guys want me to do?" Kimberly replied, "Can you help Rocky blow up the balloons?" Tanya said, "Sure thing Kim. Before I forget why didn't you guys want me to tell Kat about this?" Tommy replied, "We want it to be a surprise. It's for good luck to say that she may be leaving the rangers but she will always be one of us."

Tanya said, "Okay. It's going to be weird without Kat though." Kim replied, "Everything takes a while to get use to but even though she left she will always be a ranger for her courage and bravery."

Tanya said, "Kat was right you are a female Tommy." Tommy said, "She always one to look to for advice before she went to chase her dreams of being a gymnast. But enough talking we have to get this set up before Kat comes here."

They all went back to work and soon it was time to call Kat. Tommy said, "Tanya why don't you call Kat since your best friends."

Tanya said, "Thanks Tommy."

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Kat's number.

Kat picked up saying, "Tanya is everything alright?"

Tanya stated, "Yeah but we need you to come to the youth center."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can Tanya."

They both hung up and Tanya said, "She's on her way. Kimberly let's get changed."

The girls walked into the locker room and got changed into what they were wearing for the party. In Kimberly's case the same shirt with a white skirt and in Tanya's case a yellow dress.

They walked out and hid and Kat cam inn saying, "Hello is anyone here?''

They jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Kat said, "What is all this?" Tommy said, "We decided to throw you a going away party because even if your aren't with us you'll always be one of us."

Kat said, "Thanks guys. I'm not as afraid of leaving as I thought I would. My parents enrolled me in the London Dance Academy." Tanya asked, "Isn't that one of the best dancing school's out there?" Kat said, "Yeah. But let's talk about that later. I want to spend time with my friends before I leave for London."

Tanya said, "Where's Billy?" Kimberly said, "He probably forgot about it. I call him and have him come down."

Kimberly went outside to call Billy while the others talked about the fun times they had. When Kimberly walked back in she said, "Billy is on his way he forgot."

Kat said, "This is amazing. Thanks guys you're the best friends anybody would be lucky to have you as friends."

Tommy said, "Hey you deserve it nobody should have to leave all their friends and move to a place they now nothing about."

As Billy walked in Kat said, "Thanks. Hey Ernie how about we have some music."

Ernie said, "You got it."

He put on the music and they group of friends started dancing. Kimberly went over to Kat and Tanya and said, "Hey girls come over here with me I have something for the both of you."

They walked over the hallway and Kimberly pulled about two lockets and said, "Here I got one for each of you and had Tommy get a picture of the two of you so if you ever miss each other you can see them in the locket."

Kat said, "Thanks Kimberly. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Kimberly replied, "It wasn't any trouble at all. Let's get back to the party though."

They walked back in and had Ernie bring out the cake and after they ate it they all went home because tomorrow was there last day to spend with Kat and wanted to spend it at the park.


End file.
